


Kelis & Johnny

by mrssuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrssuh/pseuds/mrssuh
Summary: Just a compilation of my fantasies about Johnny.





	Kelis & Johnny

Wait is this a chapter or an intro? Idk but this is for my personal viewing whenever I have a fantasy regarding Johnny. My brain is sick.


End file.
